


Loudermilk.

by lizibabes



Series: carliff bingo [1]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes to see his favourite band Loudermilk perform. Fill for the Loudermilk prompt on my carliff bingo card and Forbidden for kinkbingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loudermilk.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/gifts).



> Beta: I_glitterz.  
> This is a birthday present for Kittys-devil for her birthday. I hope you like it hun <333 Sorry it's a bit late.

He's so excited, he's got his fake ID so he can get into the bar and see his favourite band perform. He's seen Loudermilk play a few times over the years, bought some of their Demo tapes. He doesn't always manage to get into bars, even with his fake ID. He's eighteen, he doesn't look twenty one, but tonight the bouncer just waved him right in and he's made his way to the front of the stage. He hasn't even bothered going to the bar. He's not here to drink or get drunk, all he cares about is the band. The guys in the band are only a little older than him. They've been together since the drummer was sixteen. Tommy knows the most about Isaac Carpenter the drummer, because as well as being incredibly talented, Isaac is also really hot. 

　

Tommy told his parents he was gay when he was fifthteen and they had forbidden him to come out, not because they hated him or what he was, they were just worried. Being out in high school would be hell, so Tommy has promised to wait until he's in college to start telling people. But being in the closet doesn't mean that he can't like guys and he has the biggest crush on Isaac. He likes their music, he really does, it makes him feel alive, but whenever he sees them play, his eyes are always on Isaac.

　

Tommy finds a spot at the front of the stage and waits. The bar is small and crowded. Tommy's glad he got here early. He even gets to watch the band set up and he watches Isaac the whole time. He's small and lean and he never seems to wear shirts, which is a choice that Tommy really approves of. When the music starts Tommy can feel it all the way down in his bones and he loves live music, he really does. He feeds off the energy the band put out and the audience and Tommy loses himself to the music, but he never takes his eyes off of Isaac. He's hot and sweaty, thrashing around in the audience and he can see sweat on Isaac's skin as well as he beats on his drums, his arms looking so strong and letting himself like a guy like this feels forbidden, but in a way that only makes him want it more, makes him want Isaac more.

　

The show is over way too soon, but Loudermilk climb off stage and into the audience and Tommy doesn't know what to do. He's so distracted trying to think of ways to get Isaac's attention that he doesn't notice Isaac is really close to him till Isaac, still sweaty and shirtless bumps into him and Tommy almost ends up on his ass.

　

"I'm so sorry, dude," Isaac says and his hands are on Tommy's arms, steadying him and it takes everything in Tommy not to turn into a total fan boy and start gushing, because this is Isaac, Isaac from Loudermilk and he's touching Tommy, he feels like he's dreaming.

　

"No problem, I'm fine," Tommy manages to get out and Isaac is smiling at him, warm and genuine and it makes Tommy smile back.

　

"Let me buy you a drink or something, for crashing into you," Isaac offers and Tommy doesn't know what to say. Legally he can't drink alcohol, so Isaac could get in trouble for buying Tommy a beer, but he doesn't want to say no to the offer. 

　

"I'm not really much of a drinker, but you could get me a coke or something," Tommy says, hoping that Isaac won't think he is a stupid kid or something.

　

"Cool, come with me," Isaac says and he takes Tommy's hand to lead him through the crowd to the bar and Tommy can't remember a time where his heart was beating this fast. 

　

They get to the bar and Isaac lets go of his hand, but they are stood so close together side by side that their sides are pressed close together and Tommy can feel the heat of Isaac through his clothes.

　

"Did you like the show?" Isaac asks as they wait for the bartender to get to them.

　

"It was awesome. I've seen you guys a few times before, bought a tape of your stuff. I heard you put Loudermilk together," Tommy tries to play it cool, but he's sure some of his excitement is showing, but Isaac doesn't seem to mind. He's not treating Tommy like he's some band groupie.

　

"Yeah, I put the band together. Loudermilk is like my baby. I'm surprised I don't recognize you from other shows, I'm normally good with faces," Isaac says with a smile and Tommy can tell that Isaac is really passionate about his music and his band and Tommy likes that about him.

　

"I changed my hair," Tommy shrugs. He likes messing around with hair dye. Right now he's all blonde, head shaved on one side, hair left long on the other. Sometimes he hides behind it a little.

　

"I should still remember you," Isaac says, giving him a heated look and Tommy can't believe it. Isaac from Loudermilk is flirting with him! Tommy's not exactly had a lot of experience with guys, he's not out and the thrill of flirting with a guy has him almost jittery. Flirting with a man is forbidden, but he doesn't care. This is Isaac, he's not missing his chance here.

　

"Well if I come to your next show, maybe you'll remember then," Tommy says lightly and Isaac presses just a little closer as he places their drink order.

　

Isaac doesn't leave him once he's paid for the drinks, instead he asks Tommy to come over to the table the band have gotten near the stage. There are a few other people as well as the members of Loudermilk and they don't seem to find it weird when Tommy joins them. Isaac sits beside him and they talk about the show and other shows Tommy has been to. Isaac seems to really like that Tommy is into his band and after an hour, he has Isaac's arm around his shoulders and Tommy can't help melting into his touch. Eventually the band say they need to pack up their gear and Tommy offers to help. Isaac smiles and he takes Tommy's hand again. They go into the alley behind the bar, but they don't go with the band to the van. Isaac leads him in the other direction and once they are out of sight, Isaac crowds him against the alley wall.

　

"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong," Isaac says softly, his lips close to Tommy's.

　

"You're not," Tommy says, licking his lips and then Isaac's mouth is on his own, their bodies pressing together and Tommy moans, loving the feel of Isaac's mouth against his and he's still shirtless so Tommy takes advantage of the fact, running his hands over Isaac's ribs and then his back, holding Isaac close.

　

He's been a fan of Loudermilk for a long time and he's been crushing on Isaac for just as long. To be back here, kissing a man who he shouldn't, it feels forbidden, taboo and it feels all the more perfect for it. Isaac kisses him hungrily and Tommy kisses back, just as enthusiastic. He thinks he could do this forever and then Isaac's hand slides between them, rubbing at Tommy's cock through his jeans and Tommy moans into the kiss, his hips jerking forward, wanting more contact. Isaac doesn't stop there though, no, his strong hands are at Tommy's belt and then the buttons of his jeans and Tommy is glad he has embraced the forbidden, because it means he gets this.

　

Isaac's hand wraps around his cock and Tommy gasps at the skin on skin and it feels so good, he can't believe this is something he has been forbidden to do, because there is not a thing wrong with it. He fumbles between them to get his hand inside Isaac's jeans so that he can wrap his own hand around Isaac's cock and soon they are fucking into each other's hands as they kiss heatedly and Tommy is loving it. Isaac's warm body pressed against his hand and Isaac's hand and mouth, how can something so good be forbidden?

　

"I'm close," Tommy gasps out against Isaac's lips and Isaac's hand moves a little faster.

　

"I want to see you lose it," Isaac says, moving to kiss Tommy's neck, sucking on the skin just above his collarbone and he's sucking like he might want to leave a mark and it seems incredibly hot and Tommy's hips jerk, his head falling back and he doesn't care that he hits his head, it feels too good for him to care.

　

"Fuck Isaac," Tommy groans, holding on as tight as he can and trying to keep up some rhythm with his hand. Isaac doesn't seem to mind and Tommy fucks into Isaac's hand and before he knows it he is coming all over Isaac's hand and when he stops coming, Isaac lifts his hand up to his mouth and he licks Tommy's come off of his hand. Tommy moans again and then he slides down to his knees before Isaac can say anything.

　

The floor is cold on his knees even through his jeans, but he doesn't care. He licks over the head of Isaac's cock and then he starts sucking it into his mouth. He takes as much into his mouth as he can, Isaac's cock bumping the back of his throat and he almost gags, but he pulls back a little and it's fine. He starts sucking hard and bobbing his head on Isaac's cock, Isaac's hands tangled up in his hair and then Isaac's moans turn to words.

　

"Gonna come," Isaac warns and then he's coming and Tommy swallows, wanting to taste Isaac like Isaac tasted him.

　

Tommy pulls off and stands up, tucking his own cock away and then Isaac's and then Isaac is kissing him, licking into his mouth and kissing him deeply and Tommy could do this forever. Screw forbidden, he'll come out any day if living free means finally doing the things he has ached to do for so long.

　

"Isaac, hurry up," One of the Loudermilk guys yells and Isaac groans, drawing back. He runs his thumb over Tommy's bottom lip and it makes Tommy shiver.

　

"Give me a minute," Isaac yells and then he's pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

　

"Can I have your number?" Isaac asks and Tommy nods, fumbling for his phone and they swap numbers. Isaac kisses him again when they put their phones away and gets yelled at again.

　

Isaac stops kissing him, looking reluctant.

　

"I will call you," Isaac promises before kissing him sweetly one last time and Tommy believes him. 

　

He's heard of guys in bands using their fans, but tonight hasn't been like that and if Tommy has his way, they will have another night like this.

　

The End.


End file.
